


The Deadliest Bar Fight at the Lone Digger

by KosmicPoptarts



Category: Lone Digger - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Bar Room Brawl, Blood, i wrote neon alot in this one, lone digger au, lone digger music video obviously, modern au i guess, so much blood, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmicPoptarts/pseuds/KosmicPoptarts
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbQgXeY_zi4&list=RDUbQgXeY_zi4&start_radio=1I don't own the video, song or TF2. It's currently 2:25 am.Basically a retelling of the video, but TF2 because why not.





	The Deadliest Bar Fight at the Lone Digger

The night was young as three Scouts, two red, one blu, approached the famed night club, The Lone Digger. The city was alight with neon all around them, but the building in front of them was shrouded in shadow, the only light emanated off the club’s bright white wire sign, which hung high above the steel door of the secret club. The pink and blue neon lights from the surrounding city gave their letter jackets an almost mystical look. Soon enough, the three stopped at the door, the front most knocking on the door, the secret knock required to enter the club. The small sliding door on the larger door slid open, revealing the lower half of a blu Heavy’s face as he assessed the three. The front most Scout smiled up at him before the Heavy exhaled deeply and slid the door shut. The front most Scout slid a hand through his hair as the various locks and gears clicked open before the door was pulled open in front of them. The Heavy gestured with his head that the three could enter. As they passed, the blu Scout glanceMeanwhilehe Heavy, whom had his arms crossed and stared sternly at them in return. Once the three were a far enough distance inside, the door was slammed shut, the hallway being plunged into darkness once again. The club’s logo on a neon white sign ahead was the only indicator as to where the door of the bar room was. 

The three walked casually, adjusting small parts of their outfits, the leftmost Scout pulling out a small comb and running it through his hair. The right most stretched his arms above his head, and after hearing his shoulders crack, pulling them back down once again. The front most Scout adjusted the collar of his jacket before pushing the doors open to the glowing club in front of them.

There was a lot to see in The Lone Digger. Some music that can only be described as funky techno was blaring through the well hidden speakers spread throughout the joint. The three looked around at the other patrons of the strip bar. A lone Sniper sat at a far off table, staring at his phone, fancy mixed drink in hand. He only glanced up at the trio, nodding a greeting before looking back down at his phone. In a corner not far from the Sniper, sat a Medic and a lovely looking girl. She seemed to look very interested in what he was saying, almost charmed looking, but she also could be a very good pretender, or very drunk, judging by the almost empty wine bottle closer to the wall, her own lipstick stained nearing empty wine glass, and the Medic’s own full wine glass. Poor guy probably didn’t even realise he was probably only gonna have a one night stand with this girl. In the middle of the bar was the main attraction. A dark skinned stripper was dancing, her skin illuminated by the blue and purple neon lights shining on her as she danced. In front of her booth sat a Soldier and a Demoman. The two both goggling at the stripper before turning to eye up who had just entered the bar. At a table near the middle booth sat three Pyro’s, all eyeing up the stripper and slightly bobbing their heads to either the girls dancing or the beat of the music. On the other side of the club was a barmaid delivering drinks to a table, where three Spies, all blu, sat. The middle one, whom the Scout’s assumed to be the leader, smoked a large cigar, barely paying attention to his shot glass as he stared daggers at the three. The other two put their own shot glasses down to stare at the trio as well. The lead blew a smoke circle as the Scout’s approached an empty table about five feet away from their table.

The Scouts slid into the chairs surrounding the table, and if looks could kill, the three Spies would be dead and rotting on the marble tile floor of the strip bar. The Spies and the Scouts continued to have a cold war with each other before the barmaid set the bottle of whiskey and several shot glasses, three of which already holding the orange beverage, down on the black table in front of them. Temporarily distracting the trio, the Scout’s downed shot after shot of whiskey, losing interest in the Spies and watching the show in front of them instead, each quietly deciding if they should move closer to the Soldier and the Demo for a better view. Eventually the bottle was drained to the last drop. The lead Spy noticed and called the barmaid over to refill their stock of whiskey. The lead Scout was skeptical and watched as the barmaid approached from the counter, eyebrow raised. As she neared the Spies table, the one closest to her stuck his leg out and tripped her. The shots went flying and spilled all over the three Scouts. The barmaid fell to the ground, and one of the Pyro’s, who was returning from the bathroom, stood over her. The lead Scout was officially at the end of his fuse. He stood up, flipping the table in the process. Several other patrons had turned to look over at the scene, now more interested in that than the stripper. The Demo let out a hardy laugh as the Scout stormed over to the trio of Spies. The lead Spy too stood, clenching the cigar between his teeth as he adjusted his suit. Meanwhile, just as the Pyro went to grab the terrified barmaid, the Heavy grabbed him by the collar of his semi suit, having heard the table hit the ground. As he began dragging the Pyro towards the door, the lead Scout, now joined by his friends, lashed out, socking a forcefull right hook directly to the lead Spy’s jaw. A sickening crack was heard as his jaw and his neck snapped from the force of the punch. Blood and the cigar flew from his mouth, spraying the Heavy and the stripper, whom was still dancing, completely unaware of the carnage unfolding behind her. The leftmost Spy whipped the butterfly knife from his pocket and pushed the lead Scout to the ground, slicing a disgustingly large gash in his throat. The Heavy had dropped the Pyro and turned his attention to the deadly bar fight, giving the Pyro a chance to attack, hacking at his shoulder with a small axe. The blood from the Scout and the Heavy flew and hit the Soldier, staining his white shirt, turning to look down at the warm liquid before getting hit in the face by the thrashing Heavy, taking the Demo down with him. The other two Scouts and Spies were now out for blood, one using the dropped butterfly knife to slash several lacerations across the now blood soaked Spy’s chest. Almost immediately the Spy fell, throwing a smashed bottle top at the Scout. The brown glass imbedded in his face, neck and chest. He fell to the ground shortly after. Finally the Heavy had managed to pry the Pyro off of his shoulder before snapping his neck, the other two Pyro’s recoiling at the sight. Blood had been flying all around the bar, hitting anything and everything, the remaining two Pyro’s, the tables, the fallen mercs, the Sniper at the end of the bar, who only now, as the blood hit him, noticed the grisly scene. The Medic and the girl stood and watched in horror (and morbid fascination). The stripper still danced like her life depended on it. The last Scout pulled his comb from his pocket, lodging the pointed end into the remaining Spy’s eye, falling on top of him, and getting stabbed in the stomach by the Spy on the way down. The other patrons had left, as well as the bartender and barmaid, whom had called the police. The Heavy had either fainted or died from blood loss. At the sound of his large body hitting the ground, the techno beat quieted to a whisper. The stripper finally looked up, wiping away the blood from her eyes and looked around in shock and terror at the bleeding corpses around her before screaming.


End file.
